


Fangs And Fury

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is struggling with her new vampiric nature and how to control her impulses. Carmilla begrudgingly helps her, but she still misses her life as a Summer.  She learns that sometimes, there are no simple solutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs And Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, because my feels pretty much spilled over after the season 2 finale. I just love Danny so much, and Carmilla and Danny's friendship is something I would love to see develop over the course of the next season.

"You actually thought you could do this on your own. Why am I not surprised?" 

"Shut up, Fangface."

A soft chuckle reached Danny's ears. "That nickname is in somewhat poor taste, don't you think? Especially now that you and I are the same." Carmilla glanced up at her, her smirk daring her to take the bait. 

And, because Danny was not even sure how she came to be alive after remembering that she died in Laura's arms, because she was a vampire, because of so many other reasons, she clenched her fists and stormed into Carmilla's personal space. She was done. With all of it. She was supposed to be dead. She'd rather be dead than...what she was. A monster. A creature incapable of controlling her thirst for the red liquid running through humans' veins. 

She'd murdered Kirsch. Drank all of his blood until he was as dry as a raisin. Perry was nowhere to be found, and Danny wasn't sure how she'd even came to be a vampire. Laura was better at pulling theories out of nowhere. Danny's job, what came as naturally as breathing, was the fighting. 

Now, Danny was just trying to get through being in Laura's vicinity, smelling her scent, hearing her heart thumping loudly in her chest like a steel drum, knowing that her blood would taste so delicious, without giving into her desires. Her body hungered in a way it never had, and Danny had trouble exercising control. 

The library was cramped, and Carmilla made it worse by...well, by existing. And by joking about her height. Which wasn't that original and really, Fangface should just come up with some new material already. 

"We are _not _the same," Danny growled, glaring down at Carmilla's languid brown eyes. "You're a cold blooded killer--"__

__"So are you. Literally, I might add," Carmilla retorted, unfazed. "But I can teach you."_ _

__"Teach me what?" Danny frowned, stepping back self-consciously. She didn't want to be Carmilla's pet project. She just wanted to find a way out of this. If they could find Perry, maybe Lafontaine would snap out of their funk and help the group find some answers._ _

__"The alphabet," Carmilla said, rolling her eyes. "How to control your cravings, dimwit."_ _

__Danny scoffed, folding her arms and leaning against the rock wall nearest her. "No, thanks."_ _

__Carmilla strode closer. Danny instantly wished that Laura or Lafontaine were around, but the two of them had left a few hours ago. Lafontaine because they wanted to see if their lab was overrun by Corvae guys, and Laura because she wanted to go to her journalism class. Those two were nothing if not consistent. Even in the middle of the campus being taken over and fights breaking out between the Summers and the Zetas, their first priority was academic advancement._ _

__In a weird way, it was comforting._ _

__"Ask yourself this question. Don't worry, it's a simple one. Hopefully your brain can handle it. What do you hate more? Me, or killing countless students without mercy?" Carmilla stepped closer still, making Danny feel like she was trapped, helpless and alone._ _

__"I won't kill anyone else. I'll get a grip on this without your help."_ _

__"You say that now." Carmilla said, tilting her head and glancing up at Danny with her patented 'I'm a vampire, so of course I'm all-knowing' look._ _

__"Don't patronize me. Just leave me alone."_ _

__"Your hero complex is useless now, alright, Xena? Wake up, because you're not a hero anymore." Carmilla balled her fists, some semblance of emotion peeking out from her disaffected mask. Stepping back, she angrily turned away from Danny and started to pace, her booted feet stomping against the stone floor._ _

__Danny felt a surge of satisfaction at being able to piss her off. Usually, she didn't acknowledge that Danny existed. It was kind of hard to believe she was putting forth the effort now._ _

__"What, and you are? Did Laura put you up to this?"_ _

__"No. I think--I think my mother's still alive. Why else would you be a vampire? Who else could have turned you?"_ _

__"That theory's crazy, even for you," Danny blurted, slumping against the wall._ _

__Still, Carmilla's words hung between them, thick and full of the promise that they hadn't really accomplished anything. Finding out what was happening to the missing girls didn't seem like a victory anymore. Nothing did. Corvae was taking over, serving stale food in the cafeteria (goodbye to Wednesday pie nights) issuing new restricting 'safety protocols' for all human students, and now Carmilla was convinced that her mother wasn't dead._ _

__Danny straightened, then ran a hand through her hair. It was the one part of her body that had stayed the same. It didn't hunger, didn't betray her. It laid flat and shiny against her shoulders, tame and easy to manage. Her thoughts were starting to stray; she was getting hungry again._ _

__She blinked, forcing her focus onto the topic at hand. Evil Vampira wasn't dead. Or so Carmilla claimed._ _

__"Okay, so let's say, by some weird ass, fucked up miracle that not even Satan would think is funny, your mom is alive. Where is she, then?" Danny demanded, raising an eyebrow._ _

__Carmilla didn't speak for a few moments. She had stopped pacing and was now squinting at Danny in the dim light provided by a lantern hanging in the middle of the room. The books were quiet, mostly. Apparently the library had learned to like them._ _

__When Carmilla finally spoke, the words were hard, cold. "What do you remember? Before you killed Kirsch?"_ _

__Danny felt another swoop of guilt. Trust Carmilla never to sugarcoat anything as trifling as murdering one of your friends._ _

__"I--I saw Perry. Then I smelled Kirsch, and--all I remember after that was hunger. Like it was ripping through my stomach. I stepped towards him, and--then I just remember how good he smelled. How much I wanted to taste him. I kissed him, but that wasn't enough."_ _

__"Go on."_ _

__Danny took a breath. "I bit into his neck, because it just--I couldn't think of doing anything else. And I heard a voice say, 'Yes, darling, eat up.' And then..I...well. You know what I did."_ _

__She resisted the urge to hang her head with shame, and instead glanced at the black orbs Carmilla's eyes had become._ _

__The brunette's face was stony, almost unreadable. "Laura was right. I should have dropped a boulder on her."_ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Danny was so hungry. She couldn't think of anything else. She'd left the library an hour before, sick of Carmilla's condescending looks. The last thing Danny wanted was Carmilla's help. She didn't need any lessons on how to be a broody loner. She shuddered at the thought of becoming someone like Carmilla, someone who looked at their bloody past with nothing but indifference. Becoming the very thing she hated most wasn't the worst part of all of this. The worst part was that there was no way to escape Carmilla now. JP was nowhere to be found, and even if he could help her, he'd only just become a vampire himself. If Danny wanted help, which she didn't, Carmilla would be her best bet._ _

__Danny wearily walked to the student union building, then immediately regretted it as the smell and sounds of humans surrounded her. Beating hearts, alive and healthy. Blood rushing. People laughing. Everyone was unaware of her, or what had happened. No one knew the complications of her life, or the balance she had tried to fight for for so long. How easy would it be, to just succumb? To walk up to one of the clusters of people and violently take what her very flesh is screaming for?_ _

__What was she fighting for now? What was left to care about?_ _

__She closed her eyes, trying to listen for the beating of her heart before reality slammed into her and she remembered that her heart was useless. Taking deep breaths didn't do anything. She started to walk, her direction unknown. She had to go back outside. Going in here was a mistake. She turned, striding towards the door with shaky legs, before a familiar scent reached her nose._ _

__Laura._ _

__She turned around, meeting Laura's eyes._ _

__It happened so fast, yet not fast enough. She sprinted towards Laura in a second, then wrapped her arms around her small frame. Her lips were on Laura's neck, her fangs popping out of her gums. She tasted Laura's skin while a distant part of her mind wondered if she could have a taste of Laura without killing her._ _

__She opened her mouth wide before a fist drove into the back of her head and her eyelids slammed shut._ _

__When she opened them, she was in the library again, and a straw was hastily held to her lips. Lafontaine was studying her with concern, and Danny was grateful that she wasn't some lab experiment to them. They hadn't really been friends with her last semester, but since Perry disappeared, Lafontaine dropped everything to try to locate her. Carmilla, Laura and Danny all had to make sure that they didn't do something crazy, like burn the campus down._ _

__And now Danny was the one who needed help, even though she never wanted to admit it. Catching the straw between her teeth, she drank greedily. The feeling started coming back into her body, and she sat up, wincing and fingering the tender spot on her skull. "Who hit me?" She asked, glaring around the dank, dim room._ _

__Carmilla came into view. "Glad to see you're feeling better. What was that you said? About being able to get a grip? If you meant get a grip on Laura, then I'd say you've been doing a bang up job."_ _

__Danny was up in a moment, and had Carmilla teetering into the wall of the library in the next._ _

__"I don't have to answer to you," Danny husked, pressing her thumb into the base of Carmilla's throat. "We're not friends, we're not anything. Whoever made me like this--I hate them. And I hate you."_ _

__"I don't care. I want you out of my life too, but that's not going to happen until we figure out who did this to you."_ _

__Danny rolled her eyes. "We?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__There was a creaking sound near the south hallway, a sign that someone was entering. Laura. It was amazing how Danny could sense that, could smell it so clearly. Her body was changing, becoming stronger and faster than it had ever been. Maybe if she could learn to control it, it would be...kind of cool._ _

__Ugh. She _hated _this.___ _

____Laura just smiled at Danny, who looked sheepishly at her. "Hi. I'm glad you're feeling more like yourself," she chirped. She didn't comment on how Danny had Carmilla trapped near the wall; she simply walked closer with a smile on her face, as if this was a normal day. Danny wasn't sure if she was annoyed or thankful._ _ _ _

____"Uh, yeah. Sorry I--"_ _ _ _

____"Almost killed her?" Carmilla rose an eyebrow, her tone calm and relaxed even though Danny was still leaning heavily against her._ _ _ _

____Carmilla could probably overpower her in a second if she wanted to. Danny was strong, yes, but she was still getting used to how she could practically smell colors and hear facial expressions. Her muscles were unsure of themselves, awkward._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, that. I won't do it again."_ _ _ _

____Laura waved a hand, but Carmilla cut her off. "Damn right you won't. Because I'm going to help you if it means I have to tie you to a chair to keep you here."_ _ _ _

____In spite of everything, Danny smirked. "So, this is payback then?"_ _ _ _

____"Hell yes."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Danny was getting stronger. The things she could do--she was like Superwoman. She could throw bookshelves 30 feet into the air without breaking a sweat. She could run so fast that the world passed by in a whirl of movement and sound. The power and invincibility of it all was overwhelming._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately, so was her lust for blood._ _ _ _

____It should be gross, Danny mused. To know that your body craves warm red blood. To be aware that if you let your guard down, you could easily kill. And the guilt wouldn't come until the hunger was sated._ _ _ _

____One thing Danny never liked about the vampires she knew was how they always thought themselves above everyone. That they were somehow better because they were higher up on the food chain. Danny promised herself that she would never become like that. Kirsch's puppy eyes still haunted her at night, or, more accurately, during the day, when she slept._ _ _ _

____Laura didn't have to keep her distance anymore. Carmilla had said that whenever the hunger was at its peak, that was when she needed to close her eyes, and think of Kirsch. It was so stunningly simple, but it worked. Danny felt kind of gypped. She'd expected the answers to her new vampiric struggles to be complicated and interwoven with ancient mysteries that had carried on hushed lips through the ages and it was kind of a letdown to have Carmilla spell it out in her listless tone._ _ _ _

____"That guilt will keep you from doing anything stupid," she'd said with certainty._ _ _ _

____"Did that work for you?" Danny had queried, although she already kind of knew the answer._ _ _ _

____"No. But we're not talking about me."_ _ _ _

____And that had been that. Carmilla didn't know her, but she knew vampires. She understood the insatiable urges Danny had to deal with. She was an ally, whether Danny liked it or not._ _ _ _

____Three weeks after her attempted attack on Laura, Danny visited her sorority house. Carmilla finally let her go somewhere without an escort, and the thrill of being near her sisters again put a pep in her step that hadn't been there since she'd arisen as a freak of nature._ _ _ _

____The sky was a bright pink; it was just nearing sunset. She had woken up a few hours ago. Her circadian rhythm had adjusted fully to her need to sleep late, and she didn't mind it as much as she had in the first week. Danny had two morning classes, but Laura had managed to convince her teachers that Danny had fallen sick with pneumonia. An arrangement was made so Danny could do the homework and turn it in by way of Lafontaine or Laura. Having a tight-knit support system was nice, but it made Danny miss her sisters even more._ _ _ _

____She wiped her hands on her jeans, even though they weren't sweaty. She might be a vampire, but her habits were still very much human._ _ _ _

____After she knocked on the door, she jammed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and blew out a breath._ _ _ _

____The next few minutes passed by in a joyous flurry of hugs and 'oh my god, I thought you were dead!' exclamations that left Danny's head buzzing. She smiled and laughed and agreed to a movie night before she'd even made three steps into the house. Soon, Mel, Alice, Elsie, Valerie, Malika, and some new faces were all grouped in front of the TV._ _ _ _

____The movie started, and then Mel asked the question Danny had been hoping no one would ask. But Mel had never been tactful or merciful towards her, so she really should have been expecting that._ _ _ _

____"So...where have you been?"_ _ _ _

____Danny cleared her throat. She could just ignore her, or pretend to be so into the movie that she didn't hear her. Since the film they had decided on was some rom com Danny had never heard of, though, she knew that wouldn't be very believable. Hesitation would translate as weakness in Mel's eyes._ _ _ _

____She turned her gaze to Mel and shrugged. "Around."_ _ _ _

____"Around? I buried you."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, well. I'm alive. Sorry to disappoint," Danny shot back, more coldness in her tone than she had intended._ _ _ _

____"Hey, no need to be touchy. I'm just curious, is all."_ _ _ _

____Danny knew she was treading deep water. She could come clean, tell Mel everything, but at this point, she could hardly believe the conglomeration of fuckery that was her life. She trusted Mel as a sister. She should be able to trust that she wouldn't turn her back on her if she found out that she was a vampire._ _ _ _

____She also knew that Mel was testing her. 'Where do your loyalties lie, Dano? With your sisters, or whoever you're protecting? Why are you keeping secrets from us? We're your family.'_ _ _ _

____That was the statement beneath that one innocuous sentence. Danny heard it clear as day. It was written beneath her eyelids, stamped on the blood in her veins. The blood that was no longer her own._ _ _ _

____She was nothing more than a parasite. A freak. And now she was a liar too._ _ _ _

____"I just--I'll tell you later," Danny gritted out, then glued her eyes to the TV screen._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Mel held Danny to that statement. After the freshmen had gone to bed, Mel, Alice, Elsie and Danny huddled in the kitchen. They ate ice cream and talked about Silas, about how Corvae was making campus more regimented. Most of the student body carried on as usual, but it was clear to the Summers that overall attitude on campus was becoming more hostile towards humans. The swim team was allowed more time in the gym, the hockey team comprised mostly of werewolves and creatures that resembled Wookies from Star Wars were given practice time on the weekdays, and some of them had taken to guarding the football field to keep anyone else from using it._ _ _ _

____It was chaos. a complete inversion of what had been happening under Vordenberg's rule. Danny had allied herself too quickly with Vordenberg, and she sure as hell wouldn't make the same mistake. Whoever was controlling Corvae would have to be stopped. A new dean would need to be brought in, Mel said with authority. Danny wondered how Mel made it sound so easy. Like it was just another thing that would have to happen, something they could easily make happen if they fought hard enough._ _ _ _

____A few months ago, Danny would have been right there with her. Go in guns blazing, take no prisoners. Fight with passion, and you'll get what you want._ _ _ _

____Except, she'd done that, and what had it cost her?_ _ _ _


End file.
